1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an organic semiconductor device including an organic compound having a semiconductor property, and a method of manufacture thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photoetching method, an evaporation deposition method employing a mask or the like is known as a method of forming a thin film pattern made of an inorganic or organic material.
The photoetching method is a method in which, after forming a thin film on a substrate, photoresist is formed in a prescribed pattern on the thin film, and the portions of the thin film not covered by the resist are removed by wet etching or by dry etching, after which the resist is stripped away, to form a thin film pattern.
The evaporation deposition method using a mask is a method in which a mask having a pattern with prescribed openings is placed flush against the substrate, the thin film material is deposited by evaporation deposition through the openings, and the mask is removed, to form a thin film pattern on the substrate.
The above methods are used to form LSI and other semiconductor devices, as well as LCDs, organic electroluminescence (hereafter “organic EL”) displays, other display devices, or the like.
When stacking a plurality of layers of thin films having patterns using the above-described thin film formation methods of the prior art, a process to remove the mask or resist is necessary each time the thin film is formed.
Because a solvent or other chemical is used to remove resist, when the thin film material lacks resistance to chemicals, it is difficult to form a layer pattern from such thin film materials using a photoetching method.
When removing a mask, evaporation-deposited material adhering to the mask falls away from the mask, and this material may contaminate the thin film.
The above-described problems are presented as an example of problems to be solved by this invention.